


Here come the cinnabuns

by BlooBlu



Series: TFANSIS Bonus Chapters [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Boys In Love, Fun, Logan is an old man, M/M, Messy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: Did you know Cinnamon Buns weren't invented until about 20 years ago?(Aka Logan and Virgil have a fun day in making pastries cause they're soft like that.)





	Here come the cinnabuns

Logan had long since come to terms with the fact that it would take a long time for him to understand all of the new technologies that came with living nearly 200 years in the future. What he did not account for, however, was the food.   
A decent portion of the meals Virgil ate at home came from plastic sealed packages, and often only needed to be unwrapped or, at most, be put inside a small, electrically powered box. (Which was still quite odd to say even in his own mind. Virgil and Thomas has spent several hours explaining the wide use of electrical power across the globe, about how machines could be powered by being 'plugged' into a wall, and that was how they could have light and heat long after sunset without any candles or fireplaces.)  
And now Virgil had asked if he wanted to bake something with him. (Well, Patton had taught him the recipe and shown him the process.) From what Logan understood, baking could be a fairly complicated and long process, that only trained professionals attempted. And what would they be baking, you ask?   
"They're called cinnamon buns, or rolls, or well - just. Cinnamon pastries. It's like… sweet rolls of dough, with cinnamon and butter and sugar."  
"Sounds like it would be difficult."  
"Well, I mean… yeah? A lot of baking is, but it's not that hard. Patton showed me and it'll only take like, 2 hours I think? Recipe says they need about an hour to bake in the oven, and we have to make them first - but it'll be fun, right?"  
"...I suppose."

Virgil asking him to wear an apron made sense. They were both wearing dark clothing that would tale poorly to flour and sugar.  
Virgil asking him to wear matching aprons that read "Mr. Right and Mr. Always Right" with large red hearts on them did not make sense. (His apron has originally said 'mrs.' but that was crossed out with marker, with 'mr.' written above it.)  
But, while he did not particularly care for the way in which it was displayed, Logan found saying no to Virgil was often a difficult task- like refusing treats to small, very adorable puppy.

The mixing and pouring and whatnot was fairly easy- it was just… messy. And maybe took a little longer than usual because ("Virgil what is that device- DEAR NEWTON PUT IT AWAY, VIRGIL, TURN THAT OFF RIGHT NOW-") he refused to use an electric mixer.  
Now they had to shape the little pastries. Virgil said they could do whatever shapes they wanted, but they were usually in small circular shapes. So that was what he chose to start with (along with two that were shaped like neckties, do not shame him for having some taste-) and Virgil made a bunch of bat shapes and 2 spiders that looked… well. Not like spiders, but… it was about the spirit of the thing, really.  
They set the cinnamon pastries in the oven (that had no fire or logs at all inside, apparently…) and began to put everything away. There were a remarkable amount of floury stains on both of them underneath the aprons..   
"Just what happens when you bake, Lo. Not even god can escape the powder stains."  
And maybe they spent a little longer cleaning than they should have, white stains on black clothes that looked suspiciously like hand - prints. But they had the apartment to themselves, so no one else really had to know.

When the 'cinnabuns' (Virgil that word is ridiculous and I will implore you not to use it again-) were ready to come out of the oven to cool, they looked… less like what they had been intended to look like.   
V's bats looked like rather miserable creatures, and the spiders were more in the likeness of circles, and… his neckties were just shy of looking like triangles.

It would be an upsetting event, were they not still the sweetest thing Logan had ever tasted. A little heavy on the butter, but- these were remarkable!  
They would just have to try again until they had perfected it. He remembered Virgil mentioning called a 'brownee'...


End file.
